The present invention relates to interactive medicine organizers (IMOs) including multifunctional interactive wireless devices that can communicate with one or more dispensers to dispense medications and methods for monitoring and increasing patient compliance with regard to timely dispensing of medications or dietary supplements.
Many people take one or more medications or dietary supplements, such as minerals or vitamins, several times a day to maintain or improve their health. Often, these medications or supplements must be taken at specific times each day. If medications or supplements are not taken at the proper times, individual health may be jeopardized. For example, failure to take a prescribed medication for treatment of heart disease can result in severe health consequences such as a heart attack or stroke. Similarly, patients that seek to take extra doses before the prescribed time interval can be in danger of an overdose. Non-compliance with a prescribed dose regimen includes patients who fail to take a dose at a prescribed time or patients who take one or more extra doses that are not in compliance with the minimum time between dose of the particular prescription or label instructions for ingestion.
Further, non-compliance with a prescribed regimen of one or more medications, particularly in the elderly and the aging population of “baby boomers”, can result in billions of dollars of unnecessary health care costs.
Many people who take one or more medication or supplement a day are able to take medications or supplements without assistance. However, many people who take one or more medication or supplement a day require a reminder or the assistance of a care taker. Care taker's may be one or more members of the patient's family or other individuals, such as friends, nurses, nurse's aids and the like. It can be difficult for a patient or a care taker to organize a patient's medications or supplements to insure compliance with a predetermined schedule. Further, it can be extremely difficult to monitor compliance with multiple medication schedules. Failure to properly monitor compliance can result in catastrophic health consequences to the patient and high levels of care taker anxiety, which can also lead to increased health problems for care takers.
Known pill organizers have severe limitations. One such limitation is the need to remind the patient to take their medication when the patient is away from the dispensing unit. Another such limitation is the inability for a user or a care taker to remotely monitor a patient's compliance with a medication schedule.
The present invention solves these difficult problems in a novel manner by improving the overall ease of compliance with a programmable schedule for dispensing one or more medications or supplements. Rather than requiring, for example, a dedicated alarm unit that the patient must carry with them, the instant invention is more efficient because many people already carry multifunctional interactive wireless devices (MIWDs) such as cell phones.
Interactive medicine organizers comprising multifunctional interactive wireless devices such as cell phones having programmable software that can communicate with one or more medicine dispensers and methods for monitoring and improving patient compliance with medication schedules are disclosed herein.